Memories
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: Tiki wakes up from a nightmare and reminisces. One-Shot, unless if I can be convinced to add more. Please Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: It's been a long time since I came up with a fanfiction. Here's something that came to me last night.

_"Heh heh. Tiki… Your divine-dragon kin perished long ago, and Bantu has abandoned you…" It was dark, and there was a dark menacing presence surrounding Tiki when the words were spoken. Tiki moved backwards, starting to try to escape the voice. But she found herself growing shorter and smaller._

_"No! I won't follow you, Gharnef!" she cried out, as her voice started to get even higher pitched, as she turned back to the four-foot manakete she was two thousands years ago. But the shadows were closing in on her. Tiki tried to escape, but there was no way out. Then, they struck._

Tiki woke up from her slumber with a jolt, in cold sweat. She looked around her tent. It was still dark. 'Just a dream.' She thought. Not in the mood to sleep anymore, she gingerly got up from her sleeping area, shifting away the blankets she was sleeping under. She looked outside from the tent's exit and upon seeing nobody there, she walked out, under the moonlight. She looked at the moon, lost in her thoughts. She remembered one memory from long, long ago.

_She was young. It had been many years since they had defeated Gharnef and Medeus. Had it been seventy? Probably. Though Tiki had been blessed with near immortal life, her human friends were not. Time seized them away from her. Xane had disappeared. The Whitewing Sisters and Minervra had vanished. Ogma had perished, as well as Caeda. She hurried to her destination: Marth's castle. If rumor had it, Time would steal her best friend from her soon, and she would do everything in her power to stop it._

_In a matter of moments, she reached the throne room of the now King Marth. The years had not been kind to Marth. His hair had waned from blue to near white, with just a hue of the lightest blue. His flawless skin became wrinkled and his hands became bony. His legs trembled slightly, and his face became sunken. Tiki reached out to him, touching his face. "Mar-mar…" she said, quietly. His closed eyes opened slowly and he smiled back, touching hers as well._

_"Tiki…" he said gently. When Tiki looked inside his blue eyes, it became obvious he hadn't changed inside. His heart was still the same, and he was still the same Mar-Mar. Her Mar-Mar. She hugged the fragile Marth, as she cried loudly._

_"I heard you were going to leave me!" she said, her voice trembling. "Please, don't go! You're all I have left." She said to him. Marth then frowned slowly as he brushed her green hair with his hands. He hugged her back gently and tilted her head so she could face him._

_Marth said, "Tiki. It's been a long time. I'm eighty-eight now. That's long for a human. Believe me, I don't want to leave you either. But I'll need to go soon. I can feel myself getting weaker." He smiled at Tiki. "Who knows… maybe I'll find Caeda and everyone else when I die." He said, while looking at the ceiling, thoughtfully. He then looked at her again. "I won't be leaving you, Tiki. A little part of me will always be in you. Here." He pointed to her heart. "I'll always be there for you. I promise." He said, giving her a pinky promise. He paused for a moment and then said, "Who knows, maybe one day I'll come back. But until then, please… look after my grandchildren. They take after Caeda's reckless personality." He beseeched her._

_Tiki nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy at Caeda, but smiled all the same. "Of course, Mar-Mar." she said, before hugging him once more. Marth chuckled and Tiki then left. That was the last time she ever saw him alive._

_The next time Tiki saw Marth, Marth had passed away. He was lowered into the coffin and was to be buried. Tiki looked at Bantu and whispered, "He looks so… full of peace." Bantu smiled and gripped her shoulder gently, affirming her statement. Tiki allowed a few more tears to shed from her eyes as she held onto Bantu's hand. "I miss him already." She sniffed._

"And I still do miss you, Mar-Mar." she said, whispering to the air. She looked up at the stars and thought they were shining a bit brighter than usual tonight. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of softened footsteps. She whirled around, trying to find who was up at this hour until she gasped in surprise.

Standing in front of all his glory, Prince Marth stood in front of her, beaming, with a light blue aura surrounding him. "It's been a long time, Tiki. I told you I'd come back, didn't I?"


End file.
